Reaper NP2
Reaper NP2 was a German robot that entered The Third World Championship that took place during the filming of Series 7 of Robot Wars. The successor to Not Perfect, Reaper NP2 lost its only battle in the World Championship Qualifiers to Ansgar 3. The team captain, Bryan Cutler, was originally from the United States of America, but Reaper NP2 competed for Germany because he lived there. He was joined in the pits by Sniper captain Michael Hanser and together they also entered Tartarus in the Series 7 UK Championship as the robot's owner, Martin Scholten, was unavailable for filming. Design Reaper NP2 was a uniquely shaped robot, which was invertible thanks to its large tyres, exposed at the back of the machine. It was armed with a lifter at the front which doubled up as a crusher to hold other robots when the robot was upside down. It featured a high ground clearance at all sides and intended to be near-symmetrical. The robot's armour was constructed from 2mm stainless steel, with 3mm aluminium available as replacement armour, while its frame was made from 2.5mm metal square tubing. The robot's wheels were chain driven, directly from the motors to the tyres. Etymology The robot's name is a combination of 'reaper', and an acronym of 'Not Perfect 2', referencing the robot's predecessor Not Perfect, which competed in German Robot Wars. Robot History Series 7 Reaper NP2 made its sole appearance in the German World Championship qualifier, where it was placed up against Ansgar 3 and I Bot One Beta. Reaper NP2 started with a couple of drives at Ansgar 3, with Ansgar 3 clipping Reaper NP2 with its spinning weapon. Reaper NP2 then went on the retreat, driving over the flame pit in the process, before Ansgar 3 cut across its path and came in with another attack with its rotating blade, which completely immobilised Reaper NP2. Refbot then started his count, with Ansgar 3 attacking Reaper NP2 one last time before Refbot's count reached ten, which confirmed Reaper NP2 as the first machine to fall. Shunt lined Reaper NP2 up on the floor flipper, where it was sent through the air before crashing back down on the arena floor. Shunt then carried out further punishment on the beaten machine as he axed Reaper NP2 multiple times, causing visible dents to its shell. Finally, the House Robot decided to finish of Reaper NP2, and pushed it into the pit, where it joined the recently pitted I Bot One Beta in defeat. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record reaper_np2CAD_gif.gif|CAD of Reaper NP2 Reapernp2.jpg|Reaper NP2 at the time of Series 7 German Series UK Series NOTE: Team member Michael Hanser also entered Dutch Series 1 with Sniper Outside Robot Wars Reaper NP2 gained stronger armour after Robot Wars and appeared at live events before being retired. Its colour-scheme changed to a more basic silver, allowing the reaper mascot to be seen more prominently. Trivia *In Heat L of Series 7, Reaper NP2's battle directly followed the first-round melee featuring Tartarus, which was also driven by Reaper NP2's team. *Team member Michael Hansen was not credited on Reaper NP2's statistics board. *Reaper NP2 was one of two robots considered to be the "Grim Reaper", the other being Iron-Awe in Series 4. However, they were not actually referencing the actual Grim Reaper robot. External Links *Team website (archived) Category:German Robots Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:German Representatives Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in International Events Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7